


Missed You

by ladyshizuka666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: Danse said nothing as he shuffled over to the bed, dropping down beside Andrew and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.Finally, he inhaled the younger mans scent before whispering, "Missed you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and fluffy.  
> A bit of late night romance between Danse and my sole Andrew.

He must have had a sixth sense about things like this as he rolled over, waking slowly, ears attuned to the heavy footfalls and hydraulic creaking of power armour moving past his quarters.

　

Andrew rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms above his head, his back popping, fingers cracking as he linked them together, bending them backwards. His toes all popped as he scrunched them under the covers. No doubt, if his other half was in bed with him, he would be scolding him for that awful and noisy habit.

　

The sconce on the wall near the door cast a low, flickering light into his round room in the Castle. He blearily made out his flags on the wall, Brotherhood....Minutemen, Railroad, the coffee table, still with Danse's empty coffee mug on it, having been placed there 10 days previously, a few of his own comics scattered about, caps and enough cigarette butts to put them into production.

　

Danse had been away for the past 10 days with Sturges, something about pre-war tech that Minuteman scouts had found in a crashed Vertibird. Andrew was desperate to go but, having wrenched his shoulder out of the socket the day before they were to leave in a fall from a rooftop during a fight with Gunners, that and the fact that he had to spend time with his young son, Andrew was sternly told to stay behind by his gruff husband, the tone in his voice leaving no room for questions, ifs ands or buts. So, in the end, Andrew had spent his days with Shaun, Codsworth and Dogmeat, talking, playing....Andrew quietly telling Shaun all about his mother, Summer. A part of him felt that he couldn't talk about her when Danse was around, after all, he was married to the man now and he felt that Danse may feel....put out or perhaps jealous of his past wife. However, Summer had been a wonderful woman and one whom Andrew thought he should spend his life with, pushing all of his other urges and well, his true self away to fit into the perfect, utopian, white picket fenced world. He never told Shaun that but, he had a feeling that the boy knew why he inevitably had two dads instead of Andrew shacking up with another woman like Piper or Curie.

　

Andrew groaned and reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his pip boy and lighting it up....fuck, it was 3.40am and with the clinking and clattering of Danse's X-01 'creeping' past, everyone plus their mother and the kitchen sink would be awake before long. Thankfully, Shaun was housed in the barracks at the top of the Castle walls so he had little chance of hearing the racket. Andrew and Danse's rooms were the last two at the end of the rotunda. One was their bedroom and the other, used for weapons, power armour and general meetings with Andrew and the rest of the Minutemen.

　

Finally, he heard the hissing of Danse's armour coming apart, a loud sigh as the man no doubt stretched his muscles out. He pulled himself up in the bed, rubbing his hands over his face to get the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the gold band on his ring finger, brand new, only married for about 6 months. His old band, Shaun wore on a chain around his neck....a quiet reminder of his mother.

　

The double doors to his quarters opened, flooding the room with light from the hallway as Danse stepped in, trying and failing to be quiet and stealthy.

　

"I'm awake love. You were louder than Liberty Prime stomping through the halls."

　

Danse said nothing as he shuffled over to the bed, dropping down beside Andrew and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

　

Finally, he inhaled the younger mans scent before whispering, "Missed you."

　

Andrew's hands loosely held Danse's waist, "You ok?" was spoken just as quietly.

　

Danse inhaled again, taking in the scent of Andrew's soap, his warmth and the smell of their room, the smell of his home.

　

"I was worried about you. I hate being away from you."

　

"Sometimes we have to deal with that Danse....I was worried about you too."

　

Before either of them could say or do anything else, Danse's stomach rumbled and shook the peace and quiet in the room.

　

"Come on big guy. Lets get you food before you fade away."

　

"But I cannot...." "Shut up, now, come."

　

Andrew pushed himself from the bed, pulling one of Danse's larger shirts over his head....one of his Nuka World vests. It hung about a bit on his smaller frame but, he liked wearing Danse's things. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on, no good to anyone if he was crashing into walls.

　

They made their way through the halls, past the bar, quiet given the hour. A couple of off duty Minutemen who had the day off were quietly playing cards and chatting over beers. Both inclined their heads to the General and his second in command. Once in the kitchen, Andrew made for the shelves to throw something together for Danse. The man couldn't cook and would likely burn the whole Castle down if he tried. A quick toasted sandwich and meat would do. As he got to work, handing Danse a Nuka Cola, humming to himself, he could feel the other man's eyes on him.

　

"I feel you staring Danse." Andrew said as he turned the toasting bread over on the grill.

　

Danse's moment of silence spelled out a furious blush at his bluff being called.

　

"I love you." The older man whispered, as if he was scared of being heard.

　

Andrew inclined his head and just smiled at Danse before finishing his small meal.

　

The two sat quietly, in a comfortable silence as Danse quenched his hunger and thirst. Andrew stealing small sips from his cola every now and then.

　

"So, how did the tech retrieval go?" Andrew finally piped up.

　

A muffled belch was his response followed by Danse sniggering to himself. Finally, he was getting more and more comfortable and confident in front of his husband. He still had a ways to go but hell, if he could burp in front of Andrew, that was something.

　

"Nice Danse....very sexy. Well?"

　

"The Vertibird crashed on October 23rd 2077, no doubt fell when the bombs went off. We pulled data from it's terminal. I think Sturges is going to run it to Tinker Tom to decode. He just looked at it and immediately said 'nope'."

　

"Cool, I might go with him. Catch up with Des and Deacon."

　

"We also found ammo, guns which need a bit of care and tlc. Uh....what else....we found a set of T-45 which Sturges brought back for himself. He's going to take it to the Atom Cat garage and get them to fix it up and before you say anything, you have enough suits of power armour. We pulled a few holotapes which we have to go through. That's about it."

　

"Damn you two were thorough! Surprised you didn't bring the Vertibird to be scrapped or worked on....did you?"

 

At Danse's silence, Andrew drew back.

　

"Danse?"

　

"We may have went to Egrets and borrowed a cart and a Brahmin. It was heavy but it was in pieces so between us and our power armour, we managed to lift it."

　

"You....for fucks sake you beautiful, sexy man! I could kiss you....and Sturges!"

　

"You approve?"

　

"Fuck yes Danse! Imagine if we could get it restored! We could fly over the Commonwealth instead of taking days to trek to Sanctuary to see everyone else!"

　

"Wait....you wont kiss Sturges right?"

　

Andrew couldn't help but smile at Danse's insecurities. He told Andrew once that his greatest fear was of Andrew realising he could do much better than a synth.

　

"Why would I kiss him when I have you?"

　

Andrew stood, leaned over the table and lightly pecked Danse's lips. Smirking at the light flush over Danse's face followed by a small but warm smile. He had been doing that more and more in recent months.

　

"You good?"

　

Danse nodded.

　

"Now I am."

　

Andrew didn't understand why Danse thought he would leave him. Why he would abandon him for someone else. He hadn't fallen in love with Danse because of what he was. He fell in love with his face, eyes, smile, however rare. He fell in love with his gruff sense of humour, his deep and commanding voice, his intelligence and wisdom. He didn't give a flying fuck if Danse was totally organic or had a bit of machinery whirling about in there, hell, if Danse was a similar type of Synth to Nick, he would still love him.

　

The two quietly made their way back to their room hand in hand. The Castle was now in total silence. The radio was still manned but it's broadcast was almost silent given the still stupidly early time. Andrew noticed a few lights on. No doubt a few of the farmers were starting to rise as it was harvest time for the crops. They liked to start by 5am.

　

The door was closed and bolted behind them. Andrew drew Danse into his arms, stepping up onto his toes to bury his head against the side of Danse's neck, just breathing him in. He slowly started drawing Danse's clothes off of his frame as he lightly hummed a tune against Danse's skin. He drew Danse over to their bed, lightly nudging the larger man underneath the blankets. He cradled Danse against his chest, shivering as Danse's fingers ran up and down his spine. Neither pushed for anything more than just holding each other. Andrew ran his lips over the top of Danse's head, lightly running his fingers through the older man's thick hair.

　

Danse had something on his mind to say but, his eyes were closing as he totally relaxed in his husband's arms. Before either of them knew it, they had drifted off. Perhaps one day, Danse would drop the insecurities about his relationship with Andrew but, for now, he was content wrapped up in the other man's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt I had to do something nice after my last fic with Danse and Andrew.


End file.
